Lose yourself
by MediaCookie
Summary: Bam bam. La musique le dévore, il se sent fort. La folie est là, elle n'est pas loin... Il la nargue, la regarde. Sa folie aux yeux verts...


**Lose yourself**

_**Résumé : **_Bam bam. La musique le dévore, il se sent fort. La folie est là, elle n'est pas loin... Il la nargue, la regarde. Sa folie aux yeux verts.

_**Avertissement : **_Rating M. Soit contenu et propos à teneur sexuelle explicites. Et en plus, c'est pas très sain ce qui se passe là-dedans. Alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, ou que vous savez que vous n'avez rien à faire là, je ne vous retiens pas. Les autres... À vos risques et périls, niark niark !

_**Disclaimer : **_les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, rien du tout ne m'appartient en fait. JK Rowling power. Moi, je les rends juste un peu fous.

_**Note de**** l'auteur :** Bonsooar bonsooar. Vous avez osé cliquer ? Wah. Bon, alors, j'ai écrit ça super vite. Je ne sais absolument pas du tout quoi en penser. Si ça trouve, vous allez juste croire que je suis bizarre et perverse. Bref. Je suis normale, hein. Allez, j'vous embête pas plus longtemps. Laissez-vous embarquer dans l'ambiance. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>La musique pulse à ses oreilles. Elle l'assourdit, elle le plonge dans une torpeur inquiétante. La voix du chanteur est dure, rêche, violente. Elle est sans pitié, à une note de la chute, mais il ne cesse pas la lutte, il frappe de ses mots, il détruit dans le rythme. Il crache presque, et tout devient rouge devant ses yeux, la haine l'envahit. Il se laisse porter, pantin consentant, marionnette assaillie de sensations.<p>

Son coeur qui bat, dans la basse. Tout s'y passe. Bam bam. Ça résonne dans tout son corps. Il en frissonne, il veut de la folie. Il veut devenir fou, il s'en fout. Il les baise, les autres, qu'il aillent se faire foutre en enfer, peu importe.

Bam bam. Il veut devenir fou. Il ferme les yeux. Il cherche la folie, sa folie. Elle est bien enfouie, mais il sait qu'il peut la trouver, il la veut, il veut se perdre. C'est si bon, de se perdre. Plus de contraintes, plus de conséquences, juste l'instant, juste le moment d'être fou. La musique l'étouffe. C'est si bon, elle arrive, elle n'est pas loin...

« Drago... »

Il ouvre les paupières. Il a perdu le fil, la délicieuse folie s'est enfuie. Il grogne. Il veut être fou ! À un tel point qu'il en a mal, mal comme un chien ! Il doit frapper quelqu'un. Il veut faire mal. Il ne peut pas tuer, ça, il le sait. Mais il aime faire mal, briser. Il aime voir les autres ramper à ses pieds, supplier à s'en casser la voix, putain, oui, il adore ça. Ça l'aide à se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa folie, ça l'aide à se perdre. Il se sent fort. Il se sent puissant alors.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Pansy.

— J'ai envie de toi... Là, maintenant. »

Elle se frotte à lui. Il voudrait la frapper, lui éclater la tête au sol, voir son sang éclabousser les murs. Mais il est trop lâche. Il ne sait pas faire ça. Il a déjà essayé, et il a tremblé. Putain, il a tremblé ! Il en aurait chialé. Incapable de tuer. Mais il sait blesser, oh oui, il y a des façons de blesser, sans en avoir l'air, sans sembler le faire. Elle se frotte à lui, et ça l'agace. Elle l'écoeure, il n'aime pas son odeur. Elle est trop fade à ses narines.

« Drago, prend-moi encore une fois... »

Il va la jeter, l'humilier. Elle doit comprendre, la dernière fois, c'était une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Elle le dégoûte. Il aimerait tellement être fou... Alors là, il pourrait la taper, la faire crier, et s'en aller sans se retourner. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Elle le haïrait, et il n'a pas besoin de sa haine. Il a besoin qu'elle le vénère, qu'elle l'aime. Ainsi, elle mourrait pour lui. Elle tuerait pour lui, si lui ne sait pas le faire.

« Pansy, c'est dégradant.

— Je m'en moque. S'il te plaît, je vais mourir si tu ne me laisses pas... »

Il lève un bras, lui baillonne la bouche. Elle supplie. Elle n'a pas de dignité. Mais il aime qu'on le supplie, il aime qu'on rampe devant lui. Mais cette fille est censée être son amie. Il se demande ce que veut dire ce mot, amie. Est-elle vraiment son amie ? Peut-on l'appeler ainsi ? Il n'est pas sûr. Il ne la respecte même pas.

« Pansy, tu... »

Bam bam. La musique revient, puissante. Elle le serre à la gorge. Elle est violente, elle bouffe, elle dévore, elle détruit tout sur son passage. Elle se fraye un chemin, impitoyable. Bam bam. Et là, soudain, il les voit. Il les voit, et la folie prend le pas. Il pourrait hurler tellement c'est bon, et tellement ça brûle. La folie est là, elle le reprend, elle s'étend. Tout ça, parce qu'il les voit.

Ces yeux. Ses yeux. Des yeux incendiaires, en colère. Oh putain. Ça y est, il y est, la folie le tient entre ses mains. Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il a envie de rire, mais il ne le fera pas, car lui, il ne fait pas ça. Il a beau être fou, il n'oubliera jamais qui il est, et ce qu'il fait. Ça brûle, il tremble, il se tend, se cambre. Il a l'impression que la musique est de plus en plus forte. Son coeur va bientôt quitter sa poitrine.

Bam bam. La folie est là, et il sait qu'il tuerait celui qui oserait lui retirer ça. Les yeux sont là, il ne les quitte pas. Il a le regard braqué sur ces yeux emplis d'ardeur et de rage. Et le regard qu'on lui rend, ça lui fout des frissons partout, il pourrait en crever, il sait qu'il pourrait même tuer. Bam bam. Les yeux verts l'envoient à terre, et la folie s'empare de lui.

« Très bien, Pansy. Mais tu cries, ou tu gémis, et je te jure que je te le ferai regretter comme jamais. »

Il a pris la tête de la jeune fille dans sa main, il lui sussure ces mots à l'oreille, il souffle contre son cou, et elle frémit. Il ne voit pas qu'elle serre les lèvres pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas l'implorer, pour ne pas lâcher un soupir. Elle sait qu'elle est au bord du gouffre, un souffle et il l'abandonne, il la laisse tomber. Elle est à sa merci, elle le sait, et elle tremble de tous ses membres. Ce soir, elle sera à lui, et, elle aime y croire, lui un peu à elle. Mais elle ne le sait pas, qu'il ne sera jamais à elle.

Ils sont dans un coin sombre, personne ne les voit, tout le monde danse ou chante, tout le monde est en transe. Personne ne les regarde. Il n'y a que deux yeux qui voient leurs corps trop proches. Des yeux verts. Immobiles, figés, par un autre regard trop gris, trop assombri.

Il saisit ses hanches entre ses mains. Elle se met à genoux sur la banquette, installant ses deux jambes frissonnantes de part et d'autre du corps du jeune homme blond. Elle le trouve si beau que ça la heurte, que ça la blesse. Elle sent ses mains sur son corps, qui baissent sa culotte, qui la caressent, qui remontent sa jupe. Elle se mord les dents encore plus violemment, elle sent le sang dans sa bouche. Elle ne doit pas crier. Elle ne doit pas gémir.

« Putain... »

Bam bam. Les yeux ne le quittent pas. Il ne sourit plus. Il a toujours envie de rire, mais il ne sourit plus. Il défait la boucle de son pantalon. Les yeux verts le rendent fou, et putain, c'est bon. Ça lui donne envie de baiser, ça lui donne envie de tuer. Il est dur, plus que jamais cette fille ne pourra le rendre dur. Il ne peut se détacher des yeux trop verts. Si verts que ça lui fout la haine, si verts que ça lui donne envie de vomir. Mais si verts, que la folie vient pour lui.

Il est fou, complétement fou, et il est fou quand il a ce regard-là qui le mange. Il le provoque, et rapproche Pansy. La musique accélère. Les yeux sont tellement verts, furieux. Envieux ? Il veut y croire. Ses doigts se crispent sur les cuisses blanches, il plante ses ongles, griffe, saigne. Il la pousse sur lui. Son sexe frémit, il est humide, la musique continue de crier, violente, brutale, animale.

Bam bam. Il la heurte. Un coup de rein, il la baise comme un chien. Un coup de rein, elle se mord le bras. Un coup de rein, les yeux dans les yeux, le vert dans le gris, le gris qui s'assombrit, le vert qui frémit. Un coup de rein, le feu la prend, alors que lui la prend, et que la folie le prend, la musique leur apprend. Violent, amant. Elle saigne, son bras est rouge. Elle s'en fout, elle meurt. Il est si gros en elle, il va et vient, il est si dur qu'elle rougit.

Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, ne pas crier !

Les yeux incendiaires sont toujours figés, incapables de bouger, fascinés. Lui, il ne quitte pas le vert du regard. Un coup de rein, il la fait sien. Un coup de rein, il imagine, et tremble. Un coup de rein, il voit d'autres fesses, il sent d'autres choses, il ne voit que le vert. Un coup de rein, c'est masculin. Il est frustré, il ne la veut pas. Il le veut lui. Il veut les yeux verts, il veut que lui crie, que lui tremble, que lui se cambre.

Bam bam.

Il se fait de plus en plus pressant. Un coup de rein. L'un après l'autre, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il la baise, elle se laisse baiser sans crier. Comme des chiens. Et lui, il imagine qu'il est en lui. Il imagine et oh putain ! C'est si bon, c'est si mal, c'est si bon d'être fou. Les yeux verts fixés sur lui. Il ne ferme pas les yeux. Jamais. Il le tient en son pouvoir, il le garde sous le feu de son regard, alors qu'il baise, alors qu'il jouit.

Oh oui ! Il jouit, en pensant à lui, et c'est si bon, c'est si sale. Sale. Il veut le salir, lui. Il a déjà sali Pansy, et maintenant, il n'aura plus le repos tant qu'il n'aura pas sali les yeux verts de désir pour lui. Il veut salir ce visage trop pur, ce visage trop sûr. Il veut jouir sur lui, le voir lécher, le voir trembler comme jamais.

« Dégage. »

Elle s'écarte. Il la regarde. Elle se baisse, elle meurt de bonheur. Elle le lèche, le nettoie. Il déteste ça. Il la repousse sans douceur et remet son pantalon. Les yeux verts bougent enfin. Ils arrivent à grands pas. Il se lève. Il ne veut pas lui parler. Pansy a du sang dans la bouche, du sperme au coin des lèvres, elle est molle, les yeux voilés. Il s'en fout. Il sent les yeux sur son dos alors qu'il se perd dans la foule. Il sort en courant dans la rue et transplane immédiatement. Il court encore, entre chez lui, ferme la porte d'un mouvement. Horrifié. Il se laisse glisser contre le mur de sa chambre.

La folie est partie, la musique ne le maîtrise plus. Il est vide, il s'est vidé entre les cuisses de Pansy, il s'est vidé de sa folie. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une envie : celle de le salir, de le détruire. Et d'être fou, encore.

Il se sent si vide, sans folie pour le maintenir en vie. Il s'était tenu tranquille, jusqu'ici. Mais les yeux verts, rivés dans les siens, ce soir... Il en a besoin. C'était si sale. C'était pervers, c'était mal. C'était si bon, putain, si bon de l'imaginer jouir alors qu'il le défonçait, alors qu'il le baisait, alors qu'il lui faisait l'am...

Il se cogne la tête contre le mur. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il veut tant être fou... Mais sa folie n'est pas là. Il est puant, il est sale, il est ivre, et il est vide. Quand il se relève, et sa décision est prise. Il retrouvera sa folie. Il la fera sienne, elle reviendra et elle sera à lui, toute entière. Sa folie le rendra dingue, elle le détruira. Mais lui, il la fera ramper à ses pieds, il la fera supplier, il la fera crier, il la fera agoniser. Parce qu'avec sa folie, il est capable de tout. Il est capable de tuer.

Il rit. Il se fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Il veut juste être fou. Oublier le vide, oublier les murs froids, et sa vie qui se barre dans l'absurdité du temps. Putain, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Il n'est rien, s'il n'est pas fou. Alors il possédera sa folie.

Sa folie aux yeux verts. Sa folie, qu'il veut voir gémir dans un lit. Sa folie, qui s'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. La folie du fier Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>J'hésite pour une suite, ça pourrait tout aussi bien rester un OS. Si jamais ça vous a plu, dites-le moi, j'ai une idée pour continuer l'histoire. Mais je tenais d'abord à avoir vos avis de lecteurs.<br>Voilà, et peut-être à bientôt ? :)_


End file.
